24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 7 antagonists
This is a list of characters who were antagonists during Day 7. People's Freedom Army & conspirators Colonel Dubaku & mercenaries * Colonel Iké Dubaku: General Juma's second-in-command, Dubaku entered the United States and began collaborating with Nichols to force President Allison Taylor to cancel the planned US intervention in Sangala by breaching the CIP firewall ** Brian Gedge: a Secret Service agent, trusted by Henry Taylor, who was actually a mole ** Edward Vossler: another corrupt Secret Service agent; targeted Samantha Roth for murder with the intent of framing it as suicide; kidnapped Henry Taylor ** Elemu: Dubaku's right-hand-man at the 12451 Arlington Avenue hideout, helped chop off Henry Taylor's finger and later shot him ** Technician #1: one of Nichols' crew who helped Dubaku crash two passenger jets within sight of the Oval Office ** Store front cashier: cashier at a grocer's market above Dubaku's city hideout ** Dubaku man #1: leader of a group of Dubaku's heavily-armed subordinates at the Stanswick Power Plant * Nichols: directed the usage of the CIP module in breaking the CIP firewall for Dubaku; transferred the Matobos to Dubaku ** David Emerson: the leader of the mercenary group carrying out the technology thefts to create the CIP module *** Morgan: one of Emerson's subordinates; Emerson killed Morgan for insubordination and replaced him with Jack Bauer *** Litvak: one of Emerson's subordinates, Litvak cut the power to the residence of Ule Matobo during the kidnapping attempt *** Alan Tanner: a sniper who took out Schector and Ari to prevent them from giving up Tony's location, and middleman who was supposed to report Emerson's next mission to Tony *** Gabriel Schector: the former supplier of Jack Bauer and Tony when they worked at CTU; coordinated the technology thefts **** Ari: Schector's bodyguard *** Masters: one of Tony's accomplices who helped him abduct Michael Latham *** Donnie Fox: the second accomplice of Tony who helped abduct Michael Latham *** Lennert: a mole in the FBI SWAT team who aided Tanner's escape from the Columbia Building ** Henchman #1: Nichols' driver when the Matobos were handed over by Tony Almeida General Juma's group General Benjamin Juma: the leader of the rebel People's Freedom Army who staged his second power grab in Sangala during Redemption. As of Day 7, his successful coup had resulted in the deaths of two hundred thousand Sangalans * Ryan Burnett: personally involved with Juma "from the beginning", he was the chief of staff for Blaine Mayer and a mercenary contracted by Dubaku who planned to have him eliminated ** Sean Hillinger: the deep-cover mole in the FBI from Burnett's group, had plans to betray Dubaku ** Erika: had an affair with Sean and assisted him in the plot, but Sean killed her to frame her for everything * Udo: killed Iké Dubaku in his hospital bed for Juma, and then participated in the White House invasion * Ngozi: participated in the White House invasion * Laurent Dubaku: helped Juma prepare for the White House invasion; while guarding Juma's boat in the Potomac, he observed Renee Walker and pursued her * Abozi: participated in the White House invasion * Abo: One of Juma's commandos who was a low level employee at the White House Starkwood Jonas Hodges: an executive at Starkwood and key ally of Juma's who provided him with the intelligence needed to raid the White House * Greg Seaton: Hodges' personal assistant and advisor ** Quinn: professional killer hired by Seaton to silence Ryan Burnett and frame Jack Bauer for Hodges * Chapman: worked with Hodges in selecting targets for a weapons system See also * Tony Almeida: an original member of Emerson's crew who defected before Day 7 and became a mole * Jack Bauer: joined Emerson's crew but only to help Tony maintain his cover; was critical in the kidnapping of Ule Matobo, but ulterior motive was to capture the CIP device Category:Lists * * *